Innocent
by EiraWolfsoul
Summary: Eira is only eighteen when she's framed and imprisoned for a crime she didn't commit. Cynric is hired to break her out, but as he escorts her home, he ends up "breaking" a little more than he was supposed to. All characters except for Eira are property of Bethesda. I merely use them for my pleasure! Kmeme fill!


**Innocent**

I wrote this one-shot story in response to a Kink Meme prompt.

_**Original Prompt:**_

_Original Prompt: F!DB/CynricEndell_

_Cynric is a doll and doesn't get much love. Perhaps Cynric met the Dragonborn before she stepped foot in Skyrim and became the Dragonborn. Suppose he was hired to break the DB out. The job is rather easy and as they're camping out for the night (assuming her home is rather far and Cynric likes to ensure his clients safety), they decide to have a little celebration. They drink too much mead and well, you know what's next. Or the same scenario occurs except they don't get drunk but the DB leaves a lasting impression on Cynric and he's beyond thrilled when she joins The Thieves Guild. Maybe they go on jobs together and gradually get closer until they're alone in the Cistern and the smutty goodness ensues. Honestly, I could care less what goes down. I just want to see a humanoid DB and Cynric have a little fun._

___**Summary:**_

_Summary: Eira is only eighteen when she's framed and imprisoned for a crime she didn't commit. Cynric is hired to break her out, but as he escorts her home, he ends up "breaking" a little more than he was supposed to._

Cynric leaned back against the wall, watching as his Guildmaster read the letter Brynjolfjust delivered. He watched as Mercer's near permanent scowl transformed into something more neutral and knew that whatever was in the letter was at least partially pleasing to the master thief. The Guildmaster's eyes flashed to him for a moment before returning to the paper in his hands. Whatever was in that letter, it concerned him. Sure enough, moments later Mercer called out his name, an order, not a request.

Cynric sauntered over to Mercer's desk and stood beside a curious Brynjolf. He didn't say anything, he knew Mercer would tell him what he wanted soon enough. "I have a job for you, in Hammerfell". Cynric's brow raised in question "what could we possibly want in Hammerfell? We have our own territory". "Hnn, you're not going as a thief, you're going as a jailbreaker", Mercer explained gruffly. "I don't do jailbreaking anymore". Mercer's eyes narrowed at the thief's defiance "well you do for this kind of reward" he growled handing the letter to an annoyed Cynric. Brynjolf leaned in to read along. Their eyes widened upon reading the letter.

_Mercer Frey,_

_My sources tell me that one of your guild's members has the unique skills I am looking for. You see, my daughter was framed and imprisoned for a crime she did not commit. I hold no jurisdiction in Hammerfell so I cannot pull any strings to ensure her freedom. I offer a reward of 800 Septims for the freedom of my your man meet me at Olav's Tap and Tack as soon as possible._

"That's outrageous!" Brynjolf hissed surprised. "That's why he's going. Our coffers have been running dry, we need this coin". Cynric drew in a deep breath, he didn't like it, not one bit, but he knew Mercer was right. They needed this coin and Hammerfell's prisons weren't all that hard to break out off. This would be an easy job. "Fine, I'll gather my things" he grunted.

The trip to Bruma was uneventful and Olav's Tap and Tack was easily found. Cynric stepped inside, gaze sweeping over the various patrons as he made his way to the bar. A man seated in the back of the inn stood out. Cynric ordered a drink and took a seat opposite the man. "There's nothing better than a tankard of mead after a long journey" he said. The man looked at him "are you…?" "I am" Cynric interrupted. "I'm glad you could make it". "You have the coin?" "Of course I do, but I'm not paying until I have my daughter back!" the man looked offended. Cynric smirked, he may have looked offended, but the fact that he didn't cover his mouth, eyes or ears while replying combined with the slight shift to the left of his eyes and the tight set of his mouth without the downward curl of the corners told him that he could indeed pay up.

"Where is she and what does she look like?" he asked. "She's only 18, she has her mother's golden blonde hair and emerald eyes. She accompanied me on an errant to Dragonstar when she was framed, that's where they have her imprisoned". Cynric nodded as he sipped his mead. "I'll await her return back home in the Imperial City. If you cannot find me, ask for Hjalmer Wolfsoul. Please hurry and return her safely". Cynric nodded, emptied his tankard and left.

Cynric made good time getting to Dragonstar. He set up campnear Dragon Gate, a small town only a few hours away from Dragonstar, so he could rest before entering the city and getting himself caught in a fake attempt at picking the lock to one of the better looking buildings. Two guards led him to the jail in the South-East area of the city. He was led into the main area of the jail where one of the guards stripped him of his possessions, including his armour before shoving him into one of the cages and locking the door.

Cynric waited, silently fuming over the fact that he'd been left in his small clothes. A small window showed the fading light of the sun and as the sun set, the guards disappeared from sight. Cynric was no fool, he knew they were not gone, they'd merely retreated to a side room. The thief quietly removed one of the small lockpicks that had been attached to the inside of his underclothes and worked the lock. _'Childsplay'_ he thought as the lock clicked at the first attempt. He snuck out and made his way quietly to the chest in which he'd seen the guards store his things. He quickly put his armour back on, replacing the few belongings he'd brought with him in their various pockets and returning his steel dagger to its customary position at his back.

Not having seen the girl in any of the cages, he carefully made his way to the northern section of the jail. This was supposedly the high-security area, so he had to be extremely careful. Thankfully there were only two guards, one of them dozed off, the other occupied sharpening his sword. The few prisoners were all sleeping, making his job much easier. He quickly found the girl he'd been sent to find in the cell furthest away from the guards he snuck past. Using the small lockpick he made quick work of the lock and snuck into the cell.

The cell was completely void of furniture, save for a single bucket. The girl too had been stripped to her smallclothes and lay curled up on the dirty floor as far away from the door as she could get, facing away from it to shield herself from prying eyes. The girl's golden hair was sprawled behind her, matted and dirty. The exposed, slightly tanned skin flawless. He shook himself and quickly snuck to her side, covering her mouth with his hand so that she couldn't scream he roused her with a gentle shake to her shoulder.

The girl startled awake and made to fight, but he lifted a finger to his mouth in a universal sign of silence and tipped his head to indicate the door to her cell, slightly ajar. Her eyes widened in shock and she calmed instantly, as she sat up, understanding that he meant to get her out of there. Feeling sorry for the exposed girl and not having taken the time to find her possessions, Cynric took off his cuirass and helped her into it before getting up and offering her his hand. He effortlessly pulled her to her feet and drew her against his back as he led her out of the cell.

He was glad to find the girl was light on her feet and they effortlessly snuck past the guard, sneaking along quietly until they finally made it out of the building. Cynric pulled her into the shadows and continued to lead her away and out of the city. Suddenly he found himself backed up against a wall, his own dagger pressed against his throat. "Who are you, what do you want from me?" the girl he just saved hissed, pressing the dagger gently against his throat.

Cynric admired her for a moment. She looked ridiculous in his oversized cuirass, that reached mid-thigh and was haphazardly tied. Her hair was dishevelled and she was covered in dirt from her stay in the prison cell, but there was a fierce fire burning in her eyes. "I was sent to rescue you and return you to your father". Her emerald eyes narrowed for a moment as she scrutinized him. Cynric smiled inwardly as he realized that she was checking the truth of his words just as he had done to her father when he enquired about his ability to pay up. She seemed to have found what she was looking for as she lowered the dagger and released him. "I would have been fine, I could have saved myself", she said with a stubborn little tilt to her chin.

"You didn't look fine to me, curled up like you were in the corner of a filthy cell. You looked like a scared little girl to me" he sneered. "I was waiting for the right moment" she added, still amazingly stubborn. Cynric's eyes narrowed impatiently "you didn't have time, little girl! That place is corrupt as fuck, it was only a matter of time before the wrong guards took a shift". The stubbornness made way for uncertainty then "what do you mean?" Cynric was silent for a moment, looking her over, the fire in her eyes had faded, replaced by a twinge of fear. _'She knows what could have happened, but she doesn't want to believe it'_ he thought surprised. "So innocent", he murmured. "A sole young woman, in a prison full of men, men with needs, men with desires. Honest guards will control those urges, the corrupt ones? They would have taken you, against your will". She shuddered at the thought and he used her distraction to take his dagger back and replace it in its sheath.

"Let's go", he took her hand and led her through the city to his horse, which he'd tied hidden away in a cluster of trees just outside the city. He untied the horse and effortlessly lifted her into the saddle. "I could have mounted the horse by myself you know" she murmured slightly irritated as he jumped up behind her. "Hush" Cynric replied as he wrapped his arms around her to take the reins. The girl bristled in his arms as he steered the horse towards his camp.

He stopped the horse and jumped off. Before he could reach for the girl she'd already jumped off on the other thief shook his head as he tied the horse to a sturdy looking tree. "Do you have any spare clothes and is there a stream nearby? I'd like to wash up". "I have a spare cuirass, so you can wear mine until we can get you something else in Elinhir", he replied as he indicated her to follow him. The girl nodded her consent as she followed him to the stream. "Do not tarry, do not stray too far, I will not rescue you again" he said before turning away. He couldn't help but look as he heard the distinct sound of his cuirass hitting the soft grass. Her underclothes followed quickly and he glimpsed the smooth curves of her buttocks and breasts before turning away and leaving the clearing to hunt some dinner.

By the time she returned to camp, the thief turned hunter had already cooked the two rabbits he caught. He looked up as she entered the camp, eyes trailing her body. Her once matted, dirty hair was now the golden colour her father had described and flowed down in gentle waves, reaching well passed her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes were shaded by long, thick lashes. Her cleaned face revealed a path of freckles reaching from one cheekbone, over the bridge of her nose to the other cheekbone. His oversized cuirass effectively reached down only to mid-thigh, revealing long, creamy legs that he wouldn't mind having wrapped around his waist. He shook himself _'stay focussed Cynric, break the girl out and get her home, that's the assignment, stick to it'_, he thought to himself as he said out loud "Took you long enough. I caught some rabbits, if you're hungry".

The girl nodded, eyes narrowed momentarily before quickly sitting down, taking the meat he offered. "Thank you… erm… I don't know your name?" she said softly. "Cynric… Cynric Endell" he answered without thought. "Thank you for the food, and for getting me out of there, Cynric" she said. _'Gods, preserve me'_, he thought as his name rolled of her tongue. "I'm Eira" she offered softly. They were silent after that, both enjoying the food. "You should get some sleep, we'll leave in a few hours" he said after they'd eaten their food. Eira nodded and looked around the camp. "I don't have a spare, take my bedroll", Cynric sighed. Eira nodded her thanks and quickly settled in, falling asleep almost instantly.

Eira woke to a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. She instantly went on the defensive, grabbing the hand and pulling in an attempt to throw him over her shoulder. Her movement were slow and groggy though and she hadn't yet mastered the technique, so she ended up pulling him on top of her instead. They both released a whoosh of air at the impact, eyes locked and slightly widened in shock. "Well, you could have just said so if you wanted me, no need to become all violent", Cynric stated dryly. Eira's eyes narrowed as she attempted to push him off "it was a reaction, nothing more". The thief scoffed, settling more securely over her, "not a very smart one if you intend to stay alive", he whispered as he pinned her wrists above her head to prove his point. Eira bucked underneath him trying to get him off, but the thief wouldn't budge. _'Sweet Dibella, this wasn't the smartest thing to do if she keeps moving like that'_. Finally she stilled, opting for simply glaring at her rescuer turned captor and letting out a soft "let go". Cynric smirked at his victory and got up, pulling her with him.

Cynric threw her an apple and quickly packed up the small camp. When he was finished he untied his horse and before she could mount the steed herself, he'd lifted her in the saddle again, much to her chagrin. She didn't say anything though as he jumped up behind her, once more wrapping his arms around her to take the reins and leading the horse away. They didn't camp again until they made it out of the mountains, stopping only for short moments to eat and drink and let the horse rest a bit. There was a tension between them that he couldn't explain. Actually, he could, he just didn't want to, didn't want to believe how tempted he was by the little minx, innocent though she was.

It took them two days to get through the mountain pass and passed Belkarth, but they'd made it through safely. When they made it out of the sandy plains and into a more forested area, Cynric led the horse to small clearing that was shaded by trees and stopped it. There was a small pool of clear water, making it suitable for camp. He dismounted the horse and watched as Eira jumped off herself. "We'll rest up here and continue on tonight", he explained as he tied the horse to a tree. "Why do we travel by night? Isn't it safer to travel during the day?" "Probably, but if we leave by night we'll reach Elinhir in the morning". "If we continue now we could sleep more comfortably in an inn", she countered. "I don't care about comforts right now, I just want to get the job done".

Eira's eyes narrowed dangerously at his comment, "you're such an arse! I can't believe my father hired someone like you to save me! You're nothing but a common criminal!" "He hired me because I'm the best at what I do", Cynric grumbled. "Must be the only thing you're good at!" Eira spat back. Cynric moved with practiced ease, grabbing her wrists and forcing her back against a tree, his own body locking her in place. "I assure you, little girl, I'm very good at a lot of things". "All criminal I suppose", that same fire he saw when she had him pinned just after he'd rescued her, danced brightly in her eyes. The corners of his mouth lifted upwards in a cocky smirk as he transferred both of her small wrists into his right hand, "not all of my talents are of a criminal nature", he trailed the fingers of his left hand over a thigh, laid bare now that the cuirass was pulled up, due to her arms being lifted above her head.

Eira shivered at his touch. _'Barbarian! Stupid criminal scum! Those eyes! Idiot! Selfish pig! He's so muscular! Molester! Freak! Damned sexy thief! ... wait... sexy? Gods but he is in a mysterious, forbidden sense. What am I thinking! No!'_ She struggled in earnest, trying to buck him off, but the way she moved against him only aroused him more. Cynric clenched his teeth, he had to regain control. His left hand flew to her hip, pushing it back against the tree in an attempt to still her movements. "You're far more trouble than you're worth! Maybe I should take more than your father's paying me!" he bristled, squeezing her wrists to the point it almost hurt. "Maybe you should" she shot back at him. Her eyes widened instantly as she realized what she had said. Cynric looked at her for a long while, his deep blue eyes boring into her. Before he could stop himself, his lips crushed down on hers in an almost bruising kiss. It wasn't long before Eira tentatively returned the kiss.

Cynric ran his tongue over her lips, when that didn't gain him the access he was looking for, he gently nipped her bottom lip. As expected her lips parted and he slipped his tongue in. Her own met his in a show of defiance and they struggled for dominance. Finally, Cynric pulled away, smirking inwardly at the dazed but satisfied look in her eyes. "I told you I was good at a lot of things", he whispered seductively. She was silent for a moment, catching her breath, before whispering, rather daringly, "what else are you good at?" Cynric smirked, the hand on her hip travelling down again to gently stroke her thigh, first the outside, then slowly moving inwards and up. He leaned in and kissed a spot on her neck, just below her ear before whispering, "are you sure you want to find out?" he nipped her earlobe before pulling back to look at her.

Eira watched him as her mind worked feverishly. The curious, naughty part of her screamed YES, while the more reasonable part cried NO! Like any self respecting 18 year old, Eira squashed the reasonable part and answered, "show me, what you can do". Cynric looked for signs of doubt, signs that she wasn't entirely aware of what he intended, but he found none. He pressed his lips to hers once more, engaging her in a passionate kiss. "Tell me if I go too far", he whispered breathlessly as he pulled away.

At her nod of understanding, his hands began working the cuirass she wore, releasing the many ties and buckles, while his lips descended on her neck, showering her with kisses until he reached the spot where her neck met her shoulder. There his kisses turned to a gently sucking of the sensitive spot. Eira let out a soft moan at the sensation, the palms of her hands pressed against the tree, unsure what to do with them.

Finally Cynric had loosened the cuirass and pushed it open, revealing her bare, bouncing breasts. He looked at her curiously. It was a while before she opened her eyes and realised his unspoken question. "It was dirty, I threw it away". His eyes lowered to her covered nether regions before flicking up to her. "I would have thrown that away too, but yeah... the cuirass isn't that long, so I washed it". Cynric gave her a playful smirk before claiming her lips in another passionate kiss, his hands roaming up her sides to cup her breasts.

Hands massaging her breasts almost tenderly, Cynric's lips trailed down her throat, over her shoulder and further down until he reached a hardened, pink nipple. He pulled it between his teeth, tugging gently before lavishing it with his tongue. The fingers of his right hand treated the other nipple to a similar treatment, flicking and pinching it lightly, until it was almost unbearably hard, before lavishing that one too with his tongue. Eira was scraping the bark of the tree with her nails, groaning softly at the pleasurable sensations her rescuer was causing her.

Upon hearing the sound of crushing bark, Cynric reached for her hands, gently taking them and guiding them to his waist, his mouth never ceasing in its conquest. His own hands trailed up and down her sides gently, goose bumps rising wherever he touched her sensitive skin. Her own inexperienced hands meanwhile fumbled at the unfamiliar buckles of his armour. Before she could do anything though, he released her nipple with a soft pop and kissed his way down the flat expanse of her stomach. He would have taken off her cuirass but it protected her back from the rough bark of the tree and he didn't want to lay her down just yet, enjoying the extra vulnerability of her trying to remain standing as he showed her one of the many things he was so good at.

Nimble fingers gently pulled down her underpants, a soft tickle to her calves had her lifting her feet one after the other so he could pull them off and toss them aside. He felt her shiver in anticipation as he lightly ran his hands up from her calves over the outside of her thighs and back down again. His tongue slowly dipped into her belly button, a hint at what he truly intended. Eira's hands had moved up while he descended on her and where now running through his short hair in a delightful way. Cynric's hands moved gently inwards, stroking her inner thighs, fingers brushing lightly, almost but not quite touching where she burned for him to do so. He dipped in then, tongue flicking out to gently slide along her folds. She bucked in anticipation, letting out a low moan. _'So delightfully responsive'_, he thought as he kissed her softly, before running his tongue over her folds again and searching out her little nub of pleasure. She moaned a little louder as he circled her nub with his tongue before dipping it back between her folds, pressing gently against her entrance. His tongue slipped in, tasting her sweet essence, while two fingers gently rubbed circles over her bundle of pleasure. She was so sensitive, it wasn't long before she moaned her pleasure, shuddering as her very first orgasm washed over her. Cynric diligently lapped up her juices while she came down from her high.

When she stopped shuddering and regained her breath, he moved a hand to gently cup her sex, rubbing his fingers over her folds, before slipping one in. She shuddered and groaned, hands gripping his hair as he moved his nimble finger expertly inside her, curling it just right to have her panting and moaning in ecstasy. He slid a second finger in before pressing his lips to her little bundle of pleasure. She moaned louder as he sucked the bundle gently, nimble fingers slipping in and out in a steady rhythm and curling just right. He felt her tense before she led out a loud, shuddering moan and he had to support her as her knees grew weak with the pleasure as she came again.

His hands trailed back up her sides as he moved up and claimed her lips with his, letting her taste herself on him. Her tongue met his in a passionate dance and her hands moved down the back of his neck, over his shoulders and along his waist back up to his chest. He helped her undo the buckles, while she pulled at the ties, until his own cuirass finally fell open. He watched her as she roamed her hands uncertainly over his chest. He allowed her a few moments, before taking her right hand and moving het down, over the bulge in his pants. "Feel what you do to me little minx", he whispered hoarsely.

She looked into his eyes, her own clouded with desire. "Show me more", she breathed as she rubbed his crotch suggestively. With a pleasure filled groan, Cynric ran his hands underneath the cuirass she wore, sliding it off before lifting her and carrying her to a soft, grassy spot. He gently lowered her to the ground, covering her body with his own and engaging her in another duel of the tongues. Her hands roamed his chest, slipping underneath his cuirass and over his shoulders as she slid it off to run her hands over his back. When she reached between them, pulling at the strings of his pants, he broke the kiss to pull away, sitting back on his haunches. He allowed her to untie his pants and slide them, along with his underpants, down his hips, before he kicked them off all the way. He quickly unbuckled his boots and kicked them off too as he kneeled over her, one leg on either side of her thighs.

She sat up, one hand behind her on the ground to support her weight, the other trailing over his hip, to his navel, dusting down the fine line of hair until it finally brushed over his straining cock. He hissed out a breath at the intensity of the contact. She pulled her hand away immediately, fearing she had somehow hurt him. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead and took her hand, guiding it back to his rock hard member. She looked at him, uncertainly as he guided her hand around his member, and showed her how to rub him. After a few guided strokes, she took over and he leaned down suckling on her earlobe and moving down her neck to the sensitive crook of her neck. His low, pleasure filled moans drove her on and her strokes became a little harder, a little faster, and then her finger brushed over the tip. He bucked against her hand, groaning in pleasure.

When he was sure he'd come undone if she continued, he stopped her and guided her back down. She looked at him confused, "did I..." "no, you did it exactly right my little minx, but I won't last much longer if I let you continue. This is your first time, I'll make it count". He leaned over her, one hand next to her head to support him. "A thief with honour, who knew", she whispered with a teasing smile. "I'm about to take my client's daughter's virginity, I'm not sure how much honour is in that". She reached up and kissed him before answering "I wanted this Cynric. Besides no one needs to know". The corners of his mouth pulled up in that seductive little smirk, "I didn't say I was having second thoughts, you asked me to show you what I'm good at and I intend to", he said as he guided the tip of his cock to her entrance. Eira moaned at the contact, lifting her hips to meet him. "Easy", he said using his free hand to gently push her hips down, "this will hurt". He pushed in further and claimed her lips to swallow her cry as he drove himself in all the way.

He stilled, allowing her time to adjust while he lavished her with kisses. When her hips lifted experimentally he pulled out almost entirely, before pushing back in slowly. She let out a soft whimper that turned into a low moan as he did it again. Her hands were digging in the ground beneath them, lips parted in another moan as he drove in a fourth time. When her hips rose to meet his again, he sped up slightly, confident that the discomfort had passed. Her hands came up to roam over his back, along his sides, over his shoulders, fingers brushing his neck and running through his short locks. After a few more languid thrusts the hand resting on her hip moved down her thigh until he reached the inside of her knee. He lifted her leg up, wrapping it around his waist and she instinctively followed his example with the other leg, allowing him deeper penetration. A loud moan passed her lips as he hit a particularly good spot.

His thrusts came faster, harder as he drove them to completion. She was holding on to him, unable to do anything other than enjoy the ride. Her hips moved in time with his, their moans filling the clearing letting all who came to close know of their union, their pleasure. Cynric didn't care, if anyone wanted to watch, let them. Let them see how he pleasured this beauty. How he taught her what passion was. How he turned this girl into a woman. After a few more thrusts he felt her walls clench around him and it took everything he had to push her over the edge before he lost it himself. A pinch to her sensitive bundle of nerves, a particularly powerful thrust and she cried out her pleasure, dragging him over the edge with her.

They lay panting for a while, slowly coming down from their high. His eyes roamed over her form. Golden locks dishevelled in a way only passionate lovemaking could cause, eyes half closed and clouded with pleasure, face flushed, breasts heaving from the exertion as she caught her breath, skin slick with the sweat produced by their coupling. She looked absolutely breathtaking and thoroughly fucked. Finally he pulled out and rolled over, pulling her on top of him, one hand splayed on the small of her back, the other brushing her hair away from her face. She looked at him then before breathing softly "wow". He smirked at her, "satisfied with my skills, little minx?" She settled her head on his chest murmuring softly, "more than satisfied" as her eyes closed sleepily.

Cynric allowed her to sleep for a while as he simply stroked her back and ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner. It may not have been the right thing to do considering who she was, but it damn well felt good.

They woke several hours later and made their way to the small pool. Cynric led her into the clear, cool, water until they were in waist deep. He ran his hands softly over her body, washing away the dirt from the ground and the evidence of their lovemaking. He dipped two expert fingers inside, eliciting a soft moan and a buck of her hips. She leaned against him for support, moaning softly as his fingers moved inside her drawing out another orgasm, before he continued washing her.

When he was done, she returned the favour. Her soft, small hands drifted over his body, easily awakening a certain part of his anatomy. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her, pushing her back against his chest. He pushed her forward slightly, before slipping in from behind. She groaned in pleasure as he filled her again. His hands moved up to cup her breasts, squeezing them and rolling the nipples between expert fingers. After a few thrusts he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered "touch yourself for me, little minx". Almost without thought, her hand drifted to her sex, fingers finding her little bundle of nerves. She let out a long, shuddering moan as she mimicked Cynric's earlier movements, when he was the one touching here there. The combined pleasure of his thrusts into her core and her tweaking of her clitoris pulled her over the edge in mere moments, Cynric following only moments behind.

He kissed her shoulder tenderly as they washed each other again, before finally getting out of the water. They dressed silently, Eira pulling on Cynric's borrowed cuirass. "No panties?" the thief asked with a cheeky grin. Eira shuddered, "they're dirty, I'm not pulling them on again. We'll have to buy new ones in Elinhir". Cynric gave her a seductive smirk as he lifted her onto his horse, copping a feel, before he untied the horse and jumped up behind her.

They reached Elinhir only a few hours later, the merchants would still be open for business. He led the horse to a secluded spot just outside the city. "Wait here while I get you something to wear", he ordered. "You can't leave me here!" He looked her over, fingers brushing her exposed sex "you want to walk around like this? Fine with me" he said as he lifted her off the horse. "No wait! You're right... I'll wait here. Just... hurry back". Cynric nodded before quickly taking off towards the city.

He returned shortly after with a Colovian style dress, a pair of boots and new underclothes. "Thank you. My father will pay you back for this". Cynric just nodded and watched as she changed. When she was finished he lifted her back onto his horse, stuffed the cuirass in one of the saddlebags and climbed up behind her before quickly taking off.

It took them several days to make it to the Imperial City. They made sweet love or had passionate sex every time they stopped to make camp. When they finally reached the Imperial City, Eira led him to her father's house where he received his pay and left. With her father lingering around, there was no chance of a proper goodbye. They didn't need one either, they'd said it all, or rather, they'd felt it all.


End file.
